deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gug
In the Dreamlands, untouched by those awake, lies the underground realm of the Great Gugs. Hair-covered, inhuman giants, the Gugs are 20 feet tall, have 30-inc wide paws savagely taloned, vertical-opening mouths full of impaling teeth, and 2 forelimbs on each arm (extra forelimbs sometimes hidden under the coarse hairs), these creatures were condemned to live below by the great ones due to a sin perhaps eons old. These creatures are carnivorous yet sentient, building circles of great boulder's which they carry considerable distances to perform magical religious acts, perhaps similar to the shamans of Earth's awake world but connected somehow to the maddening perplexities of the Cthulhu Mythos. Living deep underground, Gugs have excellent night vision and hearing so acute that they can hear the sounds of feet and hands climbing. Gugs have no voice, communicating solely by facial expressions. Due to having no voice, combined with natural subtle natures, they can draw near to intruders and prey without being detected until it's too late. Battle vs. Goliath (Abrahamism) (by AgentXA564) Goliath was walking through a shallow valley. The last thing he remembered was immense pain before he ended up in this place. Then he heard a very low noise. He looked up to see a hidious monster staring at him. The Gug had never seen a creature like this before and was intrigued by it, especially after it screamed in terror. Goliath fell back for a moment and fumbled around for his javalin. He grabbed it and threw it at the Gug, hitting it in the shoulder. The gug screamed in pain and tore the javalin out. It then walked over to a stone circle and heaved a huge ritual stone over its head. Goliath saw a stone the size of a rhino flying towards him. He leapt out of the way of the stone's impact. Shrapmil flew everywhere and tiny rocks blasted his eye. Goliath screamed a challenge at the monster and rushed up the hill. The Gug decieded to use this to its advantage and ran into a nearby cave. Goliath arrived at the top of the hill and saw nothing except the stones and the cave. He pulled out his iron-tip spear and slowly walked into the cave, looking everywhere around him. The Gug saw Goliath first and silently cast bring pestilence on him as Goliath positioned himself between two stalagmites. Once the Gug finished casting, it rushed out after him and reached its arm through the stalagmites. Goliath plunged his spear into its arm and forced it to pull it back. Goliath then jumped around only to get punched in the chest by the Gug. He flew back into a cave wall, his armor barely saving him. The Gug came closer and Goliath jabbed at it with his spear to keep it at a distance. Then, Goliath heard a voice saying, "you failed us, Goliath. To redeem yourself, you must kill." The words 'you must kill' repeated themselves through his mind until he could not take it any longer. He hollered, "Voices, begone!" and stabbed the Gug in the shoulder with his spear. While the Gug pulled it out, Goliath ran with the voices hollering through his mind. As he exited the cave, Goliath felt unnaturally tired. He knew he had to get away soon and hid behind a hill. The Gug walked out of the cave and searched the area for Goliath. The voices were flying through his mind rapidly. He stood up and shouted, "WILL YOU NOT LEAVE ME ALONE?!?" The Gug saw him and charged forward. Goliath drew his greatsword. As the Gug charged, it came to an abrupt stop and looked at Goliath in shock. Goliath stood, his own sword piercing his stomach. He said, "Pretty, pretty sword." He then laughed maniacally and started licking his own blood. The Gug calmly picked up Goliath and bit his head off. All this was being watched by a strange man smoking ciggaretts. WINNER: GUG. Expert's Opinion Though Goliath may have better weapons and actual armor, the gug has magic use and is stronger. Plus, it has the ability to see in the dark and Goliath does not, giving it a huge advantage in sensory abilities. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Giants Category:Magic Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites